Rivalité puis amour
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Gray Glacier a pour Rival le cracheur de feu Natsu. Amour et Haine vont se mélanger. Premier Lemon pour moi.


Pairing : Gray X Natsu

UA

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Gray

Ça fait maintenant six mois que je suis vendeur de glaces pour le bonheur des grands et surtout des plus jeunes. Je ne me lasse pas de ce métier, je vois plein de nouvelles têtes. Mon charme ravageur attire les femmes, je le sais et je n'hésite pas à m'en servir. Pour l'instant je voyage dans le quartier mais j'ai une forte envie de m'installer dans le parc de la ville, il est si beau. Si seulement le cracheur de feu n'était pas là, j'y serais depuis trois mois. Cet espèce d'artiste des rues à la couleur de cheveux ma foi douteuse, accompagné d'un drôle de chat. Si, si, je vous le dis, un chat avec une couleur pareille ça n'existe pas, ou alors dans les livres ou bien encore dans les dessins animés de mes petits clients. Parfois, il vient me voir me réclamer sa glace favorite que j'ai eu la fantaisie de proposer le jour de mon anniversaire, et pas de bol, il y a goûté et a adoré. Il m'a dit avec un sourire encore plus blanc que n'importe quelle publicité pour dentifrice : « C'est super bon ! J'avais un peu avec la couleur verte mais je n'ai pas peur de prendre des risques, alors tenter une glace d'un vert aussi pétant ce n'est rien du tout. » Et vous savez quel goût c'était ? Non. Et ben wasabi. Coup de folie suite à mon excursion gourmande chez un maître sushi dont les mets étaient à tomber par terre. Je ne me suis jamais autant régalé que ce jour-là, le patron a vite su que c'était mon anniversaire et m'a offert une bonne bouteille de saké pour fêter l'heureux jour de ma naissance. Je m'étais installé devant le parc ; je ne m'attendais pas à grand monde, le vent refroidissait la plupart des courageux qui osaient s'y aventurer ; pour ma part le froid ne m'a jamais gêné. Bref, je m'égare. Maintenant il est plus fidèle que n'importe quel gosse. Donc je m'installe devant le parc et je l'observe faire son numéro. Rien qu'à le voir j'étouffe et j'ai chaud. Loki dit que c'est de l'amour mais moi j'insiste, ça n'a rien à voir. Rien qu'à imaginer les flammes aussi près de moi j'ai des montées de chaleur. Le voilà, tiens.

« Salut, Monsieur le glacier. Alors, on est sorti malgré le temps qu'il fait ? »

J'hésite entre le baffer ou lui répondre avec une pointe de sarcasme. Je choisis la seconde option.

« Ben il faut bien que je vous nourrisse, toi et ton chat bizarre.  
- Il n'est pas bizarre. »

Il a dit ça avec son putain de sourire. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit si joyeux ce mec ? Il se  
drogue ce n'est pas possible.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais plus ta glace verte ? Elle rendait mes flammes plus fortes mais j'ignore  
pourquoi.  
- Elle était au Wasabi, monsieur.  
- Tu sais tu peux m'appeler par mon nom maintenant qu'on se voit plus souvent.  
- Merci mais ça ira monsieur le cracheur de feu.  
- Mais j'insiste ... »

Il essaye de me convaincre que de l'appeler par son nom alors que je ne rêve que d'une chose, qu'il se barre de ce parc pour que mon commerce prospère et que je n'aie plus à me déplacer dans les quartiers dont je me passerais bien.

« Ho hé Monsieur le Glacier ! Gray ! »

Pourquoi j'ai mis sur ma fichue camionnette mon nom ! Ah cette maudite fierté.

« Bon pas grave pour la glace verte. Une glace au spéculoos s'il vous plaît. »

Au moins il demande ça poliment.

« C'est encore votre chat qui va la manger je pari. »

Il me regarde avec un air étonné.

« Comment vous savez Monsieur Gray ?  
- Je t'ai vu l'autre jour donner ma précieuse glace aux fraises que tu m'avais acheté parce qu'elle te rappelait tes cheveux.  
- Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui monsieur le glacier. Alors, on s'ennuie ?  
- Mais non, n'importe quoi ! Prend ta glace et barre-toi, cracheur de feu. »

Je lui tends sa glace et il la saisit pour la manger direct.

« Merci. »

Il parle la bouche pleine, pire qu'un gosse ce mec. Et j'en ai vu des gamins me dire merci.

« Elle est vachement sucrée. »

Il retourne à sa place. Je n'y crois pas, il la mange. Moi qui pensais qu'il donnait toutes les glaces qu'il me paye grâce aux généreux passants qui lui déposent une piécette. Il faut dire qu'il est impressionnant, on dirait un professionnel. Il devrait travailler dans un cirque, pas dans la rue comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il s'y plairait et je profiterai du parc à loisir. Comme prévu personne n'est venu aujourd'hui sauf l'autre malade aux cheveux roses. Je regarde la météo à la télévision, encore un sale temps demain. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une sortie avec ma camionnette. Oh je verrai bien.

OoOoOoOoO

Il est dix heures du matin et il pleut, c'est foutu pour aujourd'hui. Si j'en profitais pour faire des courses, le frigo de ma caravane est vide ? Je démarre la camionnette et je vais vers le centre commercial. Il n'y pas grand monde et j'adore ça. Quand j'entends un cri, je l'ignore simplement. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.  
J'approche du le rayon laitier dans le magasin d'alimentation et qui je vois ? Cet enfoiré rose.

« Hé monsieur le glacier. On vient chercher des ingrédients ?  
- Non Monsieur le cracheur de feu. »

Et là il me plaque sa main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Je la lui mords sans regret et il crie de douleur.

« T'es un malade. Je ne suis pas comestible espèce de cannibale !  
- Ne met pas ta main sur ma bouche, compris ? »

Je le fusille du regard. Pour qui il se prend l'espèce d'imbécile ?

« Et toi ne dis pas que je suis tu sais quoi ici ou ils vont me jeter dehors, et je ne sais pas où aller pour m'abriter de la pluie. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu. Je soupire et je m'apprête à partir quand je sens un poids qui me retient ; et bien sûr c'est le rose qui s'est accroché à ma belle chemise hawaïenne dans les tons bleus que j'affectionne particulièrement.

« Lâche ma chemise.  
- Dis je peux venir chez toi Gray ? J'en ai marre d'ici. »

Quoi ? Je le connais pas ce type, et il veut venir chez moi ? Il a fumé ?

« Euh désolé mais j'ignore qui vous êtes monsieur. »

C'est ça, ignorons-le et il me foutra la paix.

« Natsu, enchanté ! »

S'il croit qu'avec son nom je vais l'inviter chez moi … En plus je n'ai rien rangé.

« Allez ! S'il te plait ! »

Il me fait son regard de chien battu, et son chat aussi. Depuis quand il est là celui-là ?

« Qu'est-ce que ton chat fout ici ?  
- Il y a une animalerie. N'est-ce pas Happy ? »

Le chat lui répond en miaulant. Drôle de bestiole … Même ça c'est bizarre. Je veux dire, un miaou si étrange, personne ne peut se tromper. Il vient d'ailleurs ce chat, j'en suis sûr.

« Gray ! »

Il pleurniche et se met à genoux

« Je serai sage promis. »

Il me fait son éternel sourire. Que dois-je faire : écouter ma raison et l'envoyer bouler ou mon cœur qui me dit de l'emmener dans ma petite habitation ?

« Gray ça va ?  
- Oui je vais très bien Monsieur.  
- Natsu j'ai dit. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il trop marrant en colère, ça me donne envie de le taquiner. Attendez, pause. J'ai pensé quoi là ? Qu'il était drôle. Ce n'est comme si je le trouvais mignon. Je le trouve drôle c'est tout ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

« Bon je veux bien à une condition...  
- Laquelle chef ? »

Chef ? Pourquoi de sa bouche c'est risible ? Tiens, revoilà la démonstration de sa dentition.

« Tu ne fous pas le feu à ma caravane, compris ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, Gray.  
- Bon, si c'est d'accord, aide-moi aussi tant que t'y es. »

Je lui tends quelques sachets de courses. Il hésite à les prendre puis me lance un regard de défi.

« Ok Boss.  
- Je ne suis ni ton Boss ni ton chef alors calme-toi.  
- Ok ! Gray ?  
- Qu'est qu'il y a Natsu ? »

Sur ces mots il s'arrête un peu paniqué. Je rêve ou il devient rouge ? Pourtant j'ai rien dit  
de gênant, ça se saurait.

« Ri-rien. »

Sur ces mots il reprend sa marche, une fois à ma hauteur je lui dis avec, je l'espère, de la sincérité.

« On est presque arrivés à ma camionnette.  
- Quoi tu es venu avec ça ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je me déplace autrement ? Je suis indépendant. Je vis de mon commerce. »

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter qu'il vienne chez moi ? C'est à cause de ce crétin que je vis dans cette minuscule caravane.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ce que tu dis Gray. »

Il va arrêter de sourire un jour ? J'ouvre la portière de ma camionnette. Il monte direct et son chat le suit puis referme la porte côté passager. Moi pendant ce temps je pose les courses. J'arrive à l'avant du véhicule. Et je vois Natsu, si je me souviens bien de son nom, qui est émerveillé comme le gosse qu'il est encore vu son âge mental.

« Gray c'est quoi ça ? »

Il me montre le désodorisant en forme de sapin.

« C'est quelque chose qui permet d'effacer les mauvaises odeurs.  
- Ah d'accord. Pourtant les glaces ça sent bon. »

Autant d'odeurs, c'est écœurant ; qu'il essaye et il verra qui a raison. Je m'assieds sur mon siège et démarre la voiture. Le temps d'arriver au feu rouge, le voyage se passe en silence ; je trouve ça étrange. Aurait-il perdu l'usage de la parole ? Je me tourne vers lui. Merde, il est aussi vert que la glace au wasabi qu'il adore.

« Ça va Natsu ?  
- O-Oui la pêche. »

Il a dit ça avec si peu de conviction que je n'y crois pas.

« Tu as le mal des transports, toi.  
- Mais non … »

Sur ces mots son chat miaule et va se blottir sur ses genoux. L'animal se frotte contre son maître. Le feu passe au vert et je vais vers ma caravane. Après dix minutes de trajet, je m'arrête. Je sors et je vais vers le côté passager. Natsu est plus pâle qu'un zombie. Je le porte et le mets sur mon lit puis je vais chercher mes courses. Après trois voyages, mes achats sont à leur place. Je vais voir si le cracheur de feu va mieux. Pourquoi je me tracasse du sort de ce type ? Je suis malade ? Non, ouf, pas de fièvre. Il se réveille et se redresse.

« Où suis-je ?  
- Chez moi. C'est toi qui me l'as demandé si tu t'en souviens.  
- Oh punaise … »

Le chat miaule et va se blottir contre son maître. Il frotte sa tête sur le ventre de celui-ci puis miaule à nouveau.

« T'inquiète Happy. Je vais bien. »

Le chat le regarde et moi comme un con je reste là à les regarder. Donc je me tourne chercher de l'eau.

« Gray attends ! »

Je retourne et le fusille du regard pour lui faire signaler que je ne veux pas lui parler.

« Quoi ?  
- Merci !  
- Pas de quoi en faire un plat. »

Je bois dans mon verre de l'eau bien fraîche. J'allume la télévision mais il y a rien ; de rage je jette la télécommande.

« Gray si tu t'ennuies je peux te parler tu sais.  
- Merci mais ça ira.  
- Dommage. »

Il baisse sa tête. Son chat vient se frotter contre moi.

« Qu'est que tu veux toi ? »

Pour toute réponse de sa part j'ai droit à un regard puis il va vers son maître.

« Happy ça suffit, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Je le regarde engueuler son animal et puis comme je n'ai rien à faire, je m'installe sur mon lit.

« Mais que fais-tu Gray ?  
- Il faut te soigner tu sais. Une petite glace, c'est offert par la maison. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et vais vers ma machine dans ma camionnette. Quand je m'installe devant celle-ci je me rends compte que j'ai pas demandé ce qu'il voulait. Donc comme un crétin je retourne dans ma caravane pour lui poser la question.

« Dis Natsu tu veux... »

Et là je le vois étalé de tout son long dans ma caravane.

« Natsu ? »

Je m'approche de lui et vérifie qu'il respire toujours.

« Natsu ? »

Il ne répond pas ; je suis parti que deux minutes. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

« Cracheur de feu !  
- G. ... Gray …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je ne me sens pas bien.  
- Je le sais ça ! Retourne sur mon lit et plus vite que ça.  
- D'accord. »

Il commence à se traîner par terre. Je roule des yeux puis je le porte.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas vache. »

Je le pose sur mon lit. Je vérifie sa température. Il a de la fièvre. Il me saisit le bras.

« Reste s'il te plaît Gray.  
- Mais je ... »

Et là, il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse. Il a les lèvres douces. Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, là ? Non il n'a pas les lèvres douces. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Je le repousse en douceur parce qu'il est malade. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Je t'aime Gray.  
- Quoi ? »

Je rêve ou il dit qu'il m'aime ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis un homme bordel. C'est contre  
nature. Fais chier.

« Je t'aime. »

Il me regarde avec tristesse ; je prends pitié de ce pauvre artiste des rues et lui caresse les  
cheveux. Ils sont super sales.

« Va te laver.  
- Mais...  
- Discute pas et vas-y ! »

Je lui montre que la douche est là, à cinquante petits centimètres. Il a du mal à se lever.

« En plus il faut que je t'aide ! »

C'est la première et dernière fois que je ramasse un cracheur de feu dans un magasin. Et là, bingo, son sourire apparaît. C'est qu'il m'avait presque manqué. J'ai besoin d'une douche aussi  
je crois, et une bien froide pour me remettre les idées en place.

« Merci mon glacier chéri. »

Je referme la porte brusquement. Il va arrêter ? C'est du harcèlement ce qu'il me fait là non ?  
J'entends la douche couler, c'est bon signe. Je m'assois sur le lit et le chat profite de ce moment pour réclamer son lot de câlins. Je le caresse, n'ayant rien à faire.

« Alors toi tu es un sacré mêle-tout. »

Le chat répond fièrement en miaulant. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Natsu sort de la douche juste vêtu d'une serviette.

« Merci pour la douche Gray. »

Punaise, je n'avais jamais remarqué mais il est sacrément bien fait de sa personne. Bon il est temps que je file à la douche pour calmer mes hormones. Pourquoi elles se réveillent pour un homme ? Un homme punaise ! Je me mets sous la douche et j'ouvre l'eau froide. J'essaye de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête mais je pense à l'autre. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je revois ses muscles et son sourire. Voilà, au lieu de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, je me mets à bander comme pas possible. Je sors de la douche puis je me mets une serviette autour de la taille.

« Sexy ! »

Natsu est sur mon lit, aussi peu vêtu que moi.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux gourmands. Genre le truc qui fait flipper. Je me recule vite mais manquant d'espace je me cogne. Natsu profite que je me gratte la tête pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

« Tu sais que tu fais super envie comme ça ? »

Je tente de m'enfuir mais il me retient. Il a de la poigne ce mec.

« Gray je t'aime ! Je te forcerai pas mais quand te vois comme ça eh ben mon corps agis tout seul.  
- Hum je vois...Mais je n'aime pas les hommes.  
- Qu'est que tu en sais ? Tu as essayé au moins ? Tu verras c'est génial. »

Il m'a dit avec une assurance insupportable.

« Non je n'ai pas essayé et je préfère pas tenter l'expérience.  
- Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
- Toi tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Merde c'était plus fort que moi je lui ai posé la question.

« Non mais depuis que je t'ai vu j'y ai pensé de nombreuses fois...  
- Quoi ? »

Je rêve ou il vient de dire qu'il avait déjà imaginé que nous deux c'était possible ? D'accord j'ai  
du charme...

« Mais je suis un homme ! »

Oh merde j'ai pensé tout haut.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de ton sexe mais de toi alors laisse-moi faire.  
- Non ! »

Il m'embrasse. Je suis piégé. Il est fort. Comment ça se fait qu'il a une telle poigne ? Il quitte mes lèvres pour mordiller mon lobe d'oreille. Je crie et il en profite pour me rouler une pelle. Je m'agite pour le faire arrêter mais vite je m'enivre. Et je réponds à son baiser. Qu'est que je fais bordel ? Je vois les yeux du cracheur de flammes briller de mille feux. Quand il manque de souffle il se sépare de mes lèvres.

« Gray ! Je t'aime ! »

Il se jette sur moi. Sa main parcourt mon corps, je sens la température qui monte. J'ai honte mais j'essaye de le cacher. Natsu caresse mes cheveux.

« Pas besoin d'être gêné.  
- Je te verrais bien à ma place...  
- Serait-ce une proposition Gray ? »

Avant que je prononce un mot il se met à embrasser mon torse en jouant allègrement avec mes tétons. Puis remonte pour m'embrasser et là je réponds immédiatement. Bordel, pourquoi je suis excité comme ça moi ? Il saisit mon gland.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Je te fais plaisir mon Gray. »

Il commence des va-et-vient sur mon membre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bander. Il me regarde avec ses yeux de prédateur.

« Je t'aime. »

Natsu va vers le bas de mon corps en le parcourant de baisers papillons. Je le sens qui se rapproche de mon membre maintenant tendu et au garde à vous. Il en embrasse le sommet.

« Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots il prend mon membre en bouche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est dégueulasse ; puis il commence de lents mouvements sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Et merde, voilà que j'y prends plaisir. Je mets ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Maintenant ils sont si doux.  
Il accélère légèrement la cadence. Je crie. Il s'arrête. Je grogne. Il m'embrasse. Il met ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il cherche à se faire vomir ? Puis se remet à sucer mon membre plutôt vite. Je gémis. Je sens quelque chose dans mes fesses. Non ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Si ! Punaise il m'a mis un doigt. Il commence à bouger son doigt en même que son exploration de ma masculinité. Puis un deuxième et comme ça jusqu'au troisième. Et là d'un coup je vois des étoiles partout. Je crie. Apparemment ça lui plaît. Il recommence. Il impose son rythme. Merde s'il continue je vais me déverser dans sa bouche.

« Natsu je vais... »

C'était trop tard, j'ai éjaculé dans sa bouche.

« Merci pour le repas. Maintenant si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

Quoi, il n'a pas fini ? Il me branle avec sa main droite tandis que la gauche s'occupe de mon  
postérieur. Je soupire.

« A... Arrête.  
- Tu en es sûr mon wasabi ? Pourtant ton corps crie le contraire. »

Il m'embrasse. Il arrête les mouvements dans mon arrière train. Je grogne. Puis je sens quelque chose de plus imposant devant celui-ci.

« Je serai doux. »

Il s'enfonce délicatement en moi. J'ai mal. Je pleure. Il me roule une pelle. Il est entièrement en moi. Je souffre. Il ne bouge pas. Il prend mon membre en main et recommence ce qu'il a fait tantôt. Je sens progressivement le plaisir prendre le pas sur la douleur. Après quelques moments je ne sens plus la douleur, que du bonheur. À partir de ce moment il se met à bouger d'abord lentement. Je sens la température encore monter.

« Plus vite … »

Il s'exécute. Ses coups de reins se font plus rapides. Je prends mon pied. Je crie son nom. Il va encore plus vite. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je me sens au point de non-retour.

« Natsu ! »

Je jouis et lui avec. Il se retire puis me regarde. Il s'allonge face à moi.

« Tu as changé d'avis ?  
- Sur quoi ?  
- L'expérience entre hommes tiens.  
- J'ai complètement changé d'avis.  
- Alors on recommencera ?  
- Quand tu veux mon dragounnet. »

Il rougit puis nous nous embrassons tendrement. Nos mains s'unissent tendrement. Après cette chaude après-midi, Gray et Natsu formaient un couple de glaciers pour le plaisir des plus petits. Ils ne voyageaient pas trop vu le mal de Natsu. Mais ils étaient heureux.


End file.
